


Dinner and a Movie

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Morning After, Polyamory, Threesome, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy sucks in a breath, allowing himself to hope for just a moment that last night wasn’t just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wynkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/gifts), [red_adam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=red_adam).



> Timestamp fic! This is for red_adam and wynkat1313, who wanted the morning after (or anytime in between) of [Doors and Windows](http://archiveofourown.org/works/175780). Sorry I keep skimping on the sex. /o\

Tommy wakes up early—at least, it feels early. There’s sunlight on his face, and a body pressed warm against his back. He doesn’t want to open his eyes. But then the body shifts and he feels soft, bare breasts against his shoulder and a smooth leg curling over his own.

“Tommy?” someone else whispers. Not a girl. Tommy sucks in a breath, allowing himself to hope for just a moment that last night wasn’t just a dream.

He opens his eyes and sees Isaac crouching by the side of the bed.

“Tommy, we gotta go to rehearsal,” he says.

“No,” Sophie murmurs, still half asleep. “Stay here.” She clutches Tommy tight, her nails digging into his chest. Isaac stands up, leans over Tommy to kiss her. She latches onto his shirt and doesn’t let go.

“We have to go, baby. Come on, Tommy, get dressed, we’re gonna be late.”

They leave Sophie still sleeping in the wide, rumpled bed. Tommy doesn’t speak until he slides into the passenger seat of Isaac’s car.

“Thanks,” he says. He remembers everything so vividly, and he’s immensely grateful he got the chance to be with them, even if it was only for one night.

“For what?” Isaac asks innocently.

“You know for what.”

They settle into a comfortable silence as Isaac gets on the highway and navigates midday LA traffic. He plugs in his iPod and hands it to Tommy to control, then cranks up the volume. They don’t have to talk.

When they pull into the parking lot at their practice space, Isaac turns off the car and doesn’t get out. Tommy follows his lead, waiting.

“You wanna come over for dinner tonight?” Isaac asks, staring at the steering wheel. “We have a movie night every week, and it’s Soph’s turn to pick, so it’ll probably be something really cheesy or like, a chick flick or whatever. I mean, you don’t have to, you probably have better—”

“I’d love to.”

Isaac turns to him with a relieved smile. “Really?”

“Really.”

Tommy unbuckles his seatbelt and hands Isaac his iPod. Isaac catches his wrist before he can move away and tugs him close, so he’s leaning over the gear shift. Right before they kiss, Tommy pulls away, suddenly nervous.

“How far is this gonna go? ‘Cause I mean, I love you, and I love Sophie, and I don’t wanna—”

“We love you too,” Isaac says softly.

“So, not just a one-time thing?”

Isaac shakes his head. “We want you to be with us. If you want that.”

Tommy closes the distance between them and kisses him. “I want that too.”

He checks his reflection in the car window before they head inside a few minutes later. His lips are swollen and pink and his hair is a tangled mess. Isaac doesn’t look much better. Nobody comments on their appearance. They pass secret, giddy smiles back and forth as they set up their equipment. Tommy counts down the minutes until the end of rehearsal. Isaac stands by him as he packs away his bass and extends his hand to help Tommy to his feet.

“Let’s go home.”

  
 _fin_.


End file.
